Yo no soy tú
by Vanilj
Summary: Siete años después de lo ocurrido en OoT y MM, Link disfruta de una vida tranquila. Sin embargo, una noche de invierno recibirá una visita inesperada: Sheik. Si ya no hay peligro, ¿por qué Zelda ha usado su álter-ego? ¿Y por qué se comporta tan raro?
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, he decidido estrenarme en esta página escribiendo un pequeño fic dedicado a Sheik, uno de los personajes que más me gustan de tooooda la saga Zelda. Como es el primer que hago, seguro que cometo un montón de errores, así que si alguien lee esto (Aunque no sé si alguien se habrá dejado caer por aquí xD)… ¡por favor, criticad, criticad y criticad! ¡Despacháos a gusto! (Pero no seáis crueles, que una tiene su corazoncito ^o^) Sólo así mejoraré. Y no me enrollo más, que si no el capi no empieza nunca. ¡Disfrutad!**

***** : **Cambio de escena

_Trarará: _Pensamientos

**PRÓLOGO**

El silencio que inundaba la campiña de Hyrule fue roto por el aullido de un lobo solitario, y más tarde por los ansiosos y rápidos pasos de un viajero.

Acurrucándose en la gruesa capa blanca que cubría su cuerpo, aquella figura atravesaba la nieve a tanta velocidad que un espectador distraído ni siquiera hubiera reparado en su presencia.

Las únicas pruebas de su paso eran sus huellas; juntas, poco profundas… demostraban que pertenecían a alguien menudo y no muy alto, quizás demasiado frágil para atreverse a viajar solo.

Fue por eso por lo que el bandido, que se había mantenido hasta ese momento a una distancia prudencial del viajero, decidió salir de su escondrijo.

– _Será pan comido – _Se dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una nuez deku, un curioso fruto que, al estrellarse contra el suelo, producía tanta luz que podía cegar fácilmente a cualquiera _– Primero lo asusto y luego… ¡ZAS! Un buen golpe en la cabeza, y adiós a sus rupias. Y a sus joyas. Y a cualquier cosa que lleve encima._

El ladrón estaba tan concentrado pensando en su victoria, que no se percató de que su víctima se estaba acercando cada vez más y más.

Tuvo que contener un grito de sorpresa cuando una mano tocó su hombro.

– ¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?

El ladrón, al girarse, se topó con la envuelta figura del viajero. No se podía distinguir nada debajo de tanta ropa, ni siquiera el tono de su pelo, ya que lo llevaba completamente oculto bajo la capucha. Lo único en lo que pudo fijarse fueron sus ojos: valientes, peligrosos… y de un rojo tan profundo como la sangre.

– _Creo que me he equivocado de víctima…_

– Contesta! _– _Exigió el viajero acercando peligrosamente su cara a la del bandido _– _¿O es que ya no eres tan valiente sin tus sucios truquitos?

Tras decir esto último, golpeó la mano del hombre, que al no esperarse el gesto soltó la nuez deku sin ningún tipo de resistencia.

No entendía lo que ocurría… ¡El era el gran Sakon, el bandido más peligroso de Hyrule tan sólo superado por las gerudo! ¿Por no podía moverse? ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan rápido como si estuviese viendo a la mismísima Din en persona?

– Espero por tu propio bien que estés pensando en dejar de atacar a la gente que toma estos caminos _– _Continuó diciendo el viajero ante el silencio del ladrón _– _Más te vale hacerlo…

Mientras hablaba, el joven de los ojos granates fue desprendiéndose poco a poco de su capa.

El ladrón, que no entendía muy bien las intenciones del viajero, se temió lo peor.

– _Seguro que debajo de toda esa ropa tiene una espada… ¡Seguro! Ay, viejo Sakon, qué destino tan terrible para alguien como tú…_

Pero lo que el bandido descubrió bajo aquella prenda no fue una espada. Tal vez lo hubiese preferido.

El joven era un sheika. El ojo con la lágrima que destacaba en el pecho se su mono lo demostraba.

¿Y había algo peor que haberse metido con nada más y nada menos que uno de los guerreros más poderosos de Hyrule?

– Más te vale hacerlo porque este ojo te estará vigilando, día y noche, cada segundo de tu miserable vida _– _El sheika se inclinó hasta rozar con sus labios la oreja del ladrón, que ahora temblaba como una hoja en mitad de un huracán _– _Y cuando cometas un error, por pequeño que sea… mi espada estará gustosa de probar tu sangre.

Dicho esto, el joven se acomodó la capa y se puso de nuevo en camino.

Por su parte, el ladrón se quedó sentado en la nieve, completamente derrotado. A sus oídos llegaron unas últimas palabras:

– Me llamo Sheik. No lo olvides nunca.

Luego, se levantó y comenzó a correr hacia el lado contrario a tanta velocidad como se lo permitieron sus agarrotadas piernas.

El sheika sonrió para sus adentros, alejando el recuerdo del insignificante ladrón de su mente. Podía sentir el olor del rancho en las inmediaciones. Estaba a punto de conseguirlo.

– _Pronto _– Pensó aumentando progresivamente la rapidez de sus ya veloces pasos – _Pronto podré verla… Malon…_

Pero le quedaba tan poco tiempo…


	2. Capítulo I  Nieve en el tejado

**He tenido algunos problemas editando el capítulo anterior (no me salían los guiones, la cursiva se iba cuando le daba la gana… ¬¬), pero por fin he logrado que quede todo más o menos decente. Así que os traigo aquí el primer capítulo propiamente dicho, en el que SÍ sale Link. Ah, pero antes, una pequeña súplica: POR FAVOR, si alguien lee esto, que me comente algo, aunque sea una cosa enanísima. Si no, nunca sabré si vale la pena seguir ocupando espacio con esta historia ToT**

**Gracias, y ya comenzamos.**

**::::::: : **Cambio de escena

_Trarará: _Pensamientos

**CAPÍTULO I: NIEVE EN EL TEJADO**

– ¡Por las Diosas! ¡Esto no puede ser, es HORRIBLE! – El histérico chillido de Malón resonó en todo el rancho, despertando incluso a Talón, su padre, famoso en los pueblos de los alrededores por tener un sueño increíblemente profundo.

Link se levantó de la cama sobresaltado, y sin pensar en vestirse o peinarse cogió su escudo, su espada y, aprovechando que su habitación estaba en la planta baja, saltó por la ventana para llegar todavía más rápido al lugar donde estaba su amiga.

– ¡Malon! ¿¡Qué ocurre! – Gritó mientras corría hacia la pelirroja. El pobre hylian esperaba encontrarse una horda de monstruos asediando el rancho, y no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio cuando se encontró a Malón de pie frente al granero… o lo que quedaba de él – ¿Qué… qué ha pasado aquí?

La respuesta a esa pregunta era bastante obvia: la nieve que había caído sin parar a lo largo del día se había acumulado tanto en el tejado del edificio que, al final, lo había hecho hundirse.

Afortunadamente, en su interior no había ningún animal, pero mercancías importantes para los granjeros como heno, paja y leche habían quedado sepultadas bajo el destrozo.

Malón, que había escuchado el ruido desde su habitación, había bajado corriendo a investigar y gritó al ver el espectáculo, pero ahora se encontraba mirando los restos del edificio como embobada, sin moverse un ápice.

Link se acercó a ella.

– Venga, Malón, no re preocupes, lo arreglaremos entre todos. Somos cuatro para trabajar, ¿no? Será pan comido…

La joven sacudió la cabeza sin mirar siquiera al hylian.

– Pero es que ahí estaba todo lo que teníamos que vender esta semana. ¿Qué haremos si se ha roto? – Dijo la pelirroja mientras notaba cómo se le humedecían los ojos.

Link no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Le dolía ver a su amiga tan triste, pero ya no podían solucionar nada.

Talón e Ingo llegaron pocos minutos después, también en pijama y despeinados como el Héroe del Tiempo, y se escandalizaron ante el destrozo.

– Bueno – Dijo finalmente Talón tras unos minutos revisando daños – Ahora está oscuro y hace demasiado frío. Creo que tendríamos que dejarlo para mañana. ¿Qué pensáis vosotros?

Ingo, que veía cómo poco a poco su enorme bigote torcido comenzaba a congelarse, accedió de inmediato, y lo mismo hizo Link. Pero Malón no se movió de allí.

– ¿Cómo podéis estar tan tranquilos? – Recriminó la muchacha a los tres hombres – ¡Nos moriremos de hambre si no podemos vender la mercancía!

Talón se acercó y puso sus velludas manos sobre los hombros de su hija, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

– Intentar arreglar esto ahora es peligroso, y lo sabes. Unas cuantas rupias no valen lo que pueda ocurrir si con esta oscuridad alguno de nosotros sufre un accidente…

Malón se deshizo de las manos de su padre, demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar que tenía razón, y corrió hacia el edificio donde tenía su habitación.

Link intentó ir tras ella, pero el padre de la chica se lo impidió.

– Déjala. Lo importante es que lo haya entendido – Luego, le palmeó la espalda al somnoliento hylian y añadió – Parece que te vas a tener que quedar un tiempo más, jovencito. Espero que no te importe.

– No, en absoluto – Se apresuró a contestar el Héroe – Vine aquí a ayudaros a todos con las tareas del rancho, me da igual el tiempo que tenga que estar aquí.

Talón sonrió, y sin decir nada más caminó hacia su habitación junto a Ingo.

Link no tardó en seguirles.

:::::::::::::::::::

Sheik salió de su escondrijo apretando los puños. Había visto absolutamente toda la escena, y ahora se encontraba increíblemente nervioso.

– _¿Por qué tiene que estar él aquí? _– Se llevó una temblorosa mano al pecho cubierto con la capa blanca – _Cuando lo veo, los sentimientos de ella…_

El sheika sacudió la cabeza, que comenzó a palpitarle. Siete largos años le había costado acumular el poder suficiente para manifestarse, y ahora no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido.

Lograría su objetivo, incluso con ese inoportuno hylian de por medio.


	3. Capítulo II Recuerdos lejanos

**¡Hola de nuevo! Antes de nada, tengo que hacer un anuncio importante: estoy de exámenes, así que a partir de ahora voy a tardar mucho más en actualizar. Lo siento, pero o estudio o escribo, y algo me dice que lo correcto es lo primero xD**

**Otra cosa que quería comentar era que, por fin, he mejorado la extensión de los capítulos. Sólo espero que no quede muy raro el cambio de tamaño…**

**Y nada más que decir. Luego al final del capi os dejo otro párrafo en negrita con tontunas. ¡Disfrutad!**

**::::: : **Cambio de escena

_Trarará_: Pensamientos

**CAPÍTULO II: RECUERDOS LEJANOS**

Cuando el candil se le resbaló de las manos, Malón tuvo unas ganas horribles de insultar a alguien. ¿Cómo podía ser tan torpe? Se suponía que tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que no la descubriesen, y en lugar de eso no paraba de armar jaleo.

– _Si se creen que no voy a intentar arreglar el estropicio sólo porque sea de noche, van listos _– Pensó la muchacha mientras atravesaba a hurtadillas el rancho – _Pandilla de vagos miedosos…_

En realidad, la pelirroja era consciente del peligro que suponía rebuscar entre las ruinas de noche: podía cortarse con las botellas de leche rotas, acabar sepultada bajo los escombros… Sin embargo, nada de esto le importaba. Sólo quería salvar lo que pudiese, aunque le costase algún rasguño. Y si nadie quería ayudarla, entonces tendría que hacerlo sola.

–_Sólo espero que no me pillen…_

Malón siguió caminando despacio, alumbrando el camino con el pequeño candil que llevaba en la mano. El granero, o lo que quedaba de él, estaba sólo a unos cuantos metros de allí, tan cubierto de nieve que a penas podía distinguirse la madera astillada.

– _Me pregunto cómo algo tan bonito como la nieve ha podido causarnos esto _– Pensó la muchacha mirando al cielo. Amaba el invierno, y no había cosa que le gustase más que contemplar el maravilloso paisaje en el que se convertía Hyrule cuando la escarcha caía. Y ahora, en cambio, ese hielo les había traído la ruina.

El graznido de un cuervo sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos, devolviéndola a la realidad.

No había tiempo que perder: debía ponerse manos a la obra.

Con el ímpetu que siempre la había caracterizado, Malón se arrodilló y comenzó a quitar la nieve con las manos. Las palas, azadas y demás herramientas se encontraban cerca de las habitaciones de Ingo y su padre, así que la pobre pelirroja no había podido coger ninguna. No quería despertarlos.

Al principio, la tarea no parecía tan complicada. Sólo debía quitar la acumulación de hielo que cubría el edificio. Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos de comenzar a trabajar Malón sintió punzadas de dolor en sus manos, señal de que se le estaban congelando.

– _No pasa nada _– Se animó la joven sin detenerse – _Tengo que continuar…_

Pero el tiempo pasaba, y la nieve parecía no acabarse nunca. Malón tenía las manos en carne viva.

– No puedo… – Musitó la joven con lágrimas en los ojos – Soy una inútil.

Lentamente, sacó las manos de entre la nieve y las apretó entre sí, intentando recuperar la sensibilidad. Las lágrimas caían encima de sus dedos en una interminable lluvia alimentada por la desilusión y el miedo. Sin esa mercancía, el futuro del rancho sería tan incierto…

– Me prometiste que no ibas a decir eso nunca más.

Las palabras sorprendieron a Malón, que dio un respingo, asustada. Como no se atrevía a girarse preguntó, dubitativa:

– ¿Link…?

La voz se rió, aunque el sonido parecía demasiado triste.

– Te has olvidado de mí…

Malón, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad dentro del pecho, hizo acopio de sus fuerzas y encaró a la figura que le hablaba, cuyo cuerpo estaba totalmente envuelto en una capa inmaculada.

– No sé quién eres, pero será mejor que te marches – Ordenó con fingida seguridad – Esto no tiene gracia.

Pero el extraño no cumplió su deseo; más bien lo contrario: comenzó a acercarse a paso lento hacia la chica. Luego, al ver que ésta reculaba, se lo pensó mejor y se detuvo.

– Aquel día te sentías triste porque pensabas que tu amigo no volvería – El extraño habló en tono suave, intentando no alterar la quietud de la noche – Y estuviste a punto de hacer una locura…

La chica, que no entendía nada, miró con curiosidad al extraño. Lo que le estaba contando no había pasado jamás, olvidarlo hubiera sido imposible.

– En serio, vale ya. Si no te marchas, llamaré a mi padre, a su empleado y a un amigo mío que podría derrotarte sin pestañear. ¡Fuera!

La figura sacudió la cabeza y levantó las manos, indicando que no llevaba armas. Sin embargo, ese gesto no diluyó la desconfianza de Malón.

– ¿No me has oído? – Apremió la muchacha ya a punto de gritar – ¡Que te largues! ¡No entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo!

Ni una palabra salió de la boca del encapuchado. Apenado, dio unos pasos en dirección a la salida cuando, de repente, se detuvo y sin tan siquiera girarse preguntó:

– ¿Y si tuviera pruebas de que nos hemos visto antes, aunque tú no lo recuerdes?

Malón, con el cuerpo aún en guardia, se permitió soltar una risotada.

– Haz lo que quieras… Yo _sé _que no te conozco, no soy tan estúpida como para olvidar a un amigo.

– _Y no lo eres, mi pobre granjera. Es sólo que no se te ha permitido recordar lo que fue sin ser… _– Pensó el joven de la capa con tristeza. Sin decir nada, sacó un pequeño arpa que llevaba enganchado a la espalda y se lo mostró a la chica, que lo miró con curiosidad.

No sabía a qué atenerse.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando los delgados, y también vendados, dedos del chico, tocaron las notas de una canción demasiado personal, demasiado suya para que la conociese alguien ajeno a su vida.

La canción de Epona.

**Comienzo del Flash Back (Y es de los largos)**

La melodía resonó en el rancho, rompiendo la quietud de la noche como cada día desde hacía siete años.

¿Cuándo había dejado de sentir alegría al entonarla? La pobre Malón ya no lo recordaba.

Sólo era consciente de que le ayudaba a recordar tiempos mejores, y que eso era lo único que la mantenía con vida en aquellos momentos.

Su padre ya no estaba, expulsado de su propio rancho por un subordinado cegado por las ansias de poder.

Ingo ya no era el cascarrabias que tanto la había sacado de quicio cuando era pequeña. Ya no. Ahora, el larguirucho hombre del bigote torcido se había convertido en un auténtico tirano, maltratador y arrogante.

Y lo peor era que si trataba de escapar, mataría a todos los animales, y luego la asesinaría a ella. Lo había dejado muy claro el día que comenzó aquel infierno.

Por eso Malón llenaba las noches, los únicos momentos en los que la muchacha tenía un rato para ella misma, con la canción que su madre le había enseñado.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus recuerdos que la pelirroja no se percató de que, poco a poco, alguien se estaba acercando a ella por detrás.

Luego, lo escuchó.

El dulce sonido de una ocarina, de un recuerdo.

Sintió cómo las palabras se quebraban en su garganta antes de girarse.

– ¡Cómo has cambiado, Malón! – La voz de Link sonaba demasiado alegre, como la primera vez que se vieron. Casi parecía que no hubiese presenciado la desgracia de Hyrule.

La joven sintió un vértigo, y empezó a tambalearse ante los preocupados ojos del hylian.

– Link… – Musitó tapándose la cara con las manos para ocultar las lágrimas – ¿Dónde has estado estos siete años? ¡Creía que, que…!

– _Que habías muerto._

No se atrevió a decirlo… como si por hacerlo fuese a volverse realidad…

El chico sonrió, aunque en sus ojos no había ni pizca de alegría. Era la típica sonrisa que se crea para tranquilizar a los demás, aunque por dentro te encuentres destrozado.

Malón lo notó.

– Digamos que… he tenido que quedarme en un sitio durante todo este tiempo.

El joven sacudió entonces la cabeza y extendió los brazos en un gesto que pretendía abarcar el mundo.

– ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido, Malón? ¿Por qué todos parecen estar pasándolo tan mal? Ya ni siquiera queda hierba en la campiña…

La chica no comprendía por qué Link le preguntaba esas cosas tan obvias, pero notaba que el joven no quería hablar de ello. Por eso se tragó sus dudas y se limitó a contestar:

– Ganondorf – Un nombre. Una sola palabra bastaba para explicar el mal en el mundo… – Unos años después de que desaparecieses, empezó a destruirlo todo. Ya no hay Ciudadela, ni comercio… Nada. Y encima mucha gente lo ayuda por miedo.

– _Como Ingo…_

El joven contuvo el aliento, aterrado por las declaraciones de la pelirroja. Su esperanza de que sólo la Ciudadela de Hyrule hubiese sido destruida desapareció por completo.

– Malón… – Musitó bajando la cabeza – Siento no haber estado aquí para ayudaros a ti, a tu padre y al señor Ingo…

La muchacha apretó la mandíbula.

– ¿SEÑOR Ingo? – Sus palabras destilaban una rabia que el hylian nunca esperó ver en su amiga – ¡Ese tirano echó a mi padre, y ahora disfruta haciéndome daño! ¡Ya no es ese Ingo, Link, NADA es como antes!

Así. Debía chillar. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con poder hacerlo? La pelirroja lloró entonces a voz en grito sin poder controlarse. Ya no le importaba que su amo la escuchase… Lo único que quería era acabar con esa tristeza que había estado acumulando desde los últimos siete años.

Sin embargo, cuando notó los brazos de Link, de su chico hada, alrededor de su cuerpo, ya no le quedó más remedio que calmarse.

Sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de que su amigo estaba llorando.

– Soy lo peor… Voy de héroe, y luego… Os he dejado solos a todos… ¡Lo siento! Lo siento tanto…

Malón, muda de impresión, disfrutó unos segundos más del calor del joven y luego se separó con delicadeza.

– No es culpa tuya. Me conformo con que aún sigas siendo mi amigo…

Una sonrisa acudió al rostro de la pelirroja, la primera en todo aquel tiempo.

El lloroso hylian respondió con un gesto parecido.

Sin embargo, una suave voz rompió el hechizo.

– Amistad… Un lazo tan fuerte que ni el poder del tiempo puede quebrar…

El hylian dio un respingo y se giró hacia Sheik, que de repente se encontraba sentado en un tejadillo de paja, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí.

– Me alegro de que os hayáis reencontrado, pero mientras la luz de la esperanza crece en este rancho, unos cuantos kilómetros hacia el este, en una arboleda familiar, comienza a apagarse.

Link abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y corrió hacia el frío sheika.

– ¿El Bosque Kokiri? Sheik… ¡Dime qué ocurre allí, por favor!

– Muerto el guardián, el mal comenzó a engullir poco a poco ese paraíso infantil. Sólo una sabía qué hacer para remediarlo, pero también fue atrapada. Ve, Link, regresa al lugar que te vio crecer y destruye al demonio de su templo. La guardiana despertará entonces, sana y salva, como le corresponde a la bondad de su corazón.

A medida que escuchaba las palabras del misterioso sheika, Link había empezado a ponerse más y más nervioso. No quería dejar a Malón, ella era la única que le recordaba que el mundo que estaba pisando no era una pesadilla, pero…

– Ve, Link – Dijo de improviso la pelirroja con los ojos humedecidos – Los kokiris necesitan al chico hada, ¿verdad?

– Malón…

Link trató de avanzar hacia ella, pero la chica le detuvo con un gesto.

– ¡Anda, vete ya! Cuanto antes acabes, antes podrás volver a verme. ¡Y que sepas que me debes una canción por todo el tiempo que has estado desparecido del mapa!

El chico sonrió, musitando un quedo "gracias" que la granjera nunca pudo oír. Luego, se marchó corriendo tan rápido como se lo permitieron las piernas.

Malón, con sus suspiro, se dejó caer sobre la mullida hierba del rancho, y luego miró a Sheik, que ni siquiera había cambiado de posición en todo aquel rato.

– ¿Y tú qué haces aquí todavía? – Preguntó mientras una lágrima rebelde resbalaba por su mejilla – ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que mirarme fijamente?

Antes de que la chica pudiese acabar la frase, el vendado joven bajó de su asiento con una voltereta, aterrizando con un grácil movimiento que maravilló a su espectadora.

– Aquellos que venimos de las sombras tenemos un don: podemos leer los corazones de la gente – Comenzó a decir. Malón le escuchó, expectante – Y en el tuyo veo mucha tristeza, granjera. ¿No confías en Link?

La chica bajó la mirada mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con la ya mojada manga de su blusa.

– Eh, no digas eso… claro que confío… claro que…

Sheik sacudió la vendada cabeza, despeinando sus rubios cabellos.

– Dime la verdad. No está bien mentirse a uno mismo.

Malón hundió la cabeza entre los brazos, derrotada.

– He perdido a muchos amigos desde que empezó este caos. Y ahora que creía que iba a recuperar a uno, se tiene que ir a pelear contra las Diosas saben qué… No es justo.

– Él volverá, estoy convencido de ello. Y los sheika nunca nos equivocamos.

Una diminuta sonrisa afloró en los labios de la granjera.

– ¿Nunca, nunca?

Sheik se inclinó sobre ella y la perforó con su rojiza mirada.

– Jamás.

Lo que el habitante de las sombras no se esperaba era la reacción que iba a tener la pelirroja. Aprovechando la corta distancia que había entre los dos, Malón se abrazó al delicado cuerpo del sheika, que por un momento se puso a temblar.

Nunca había dejado que nadie se pusiese tan cerca, tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pasar.

Sin embargo, había algo demasiado agradable, demasiado cálido en ese abrazo como para apartarse. Simplemente no quería.

Rodeó con sus vendados brazos el cuerpo de la chica, que comenzó a sollozar una vez más. ¿Cuántas lágrimas había vertido esa noche? No podía recordarlo. Tampoco le importaba. Sólo se limitó a aferrarse a ese abrazo como si le fuese la vida en ello.

Por su parte, Sheik comenzó a sentirse extraño. Su corazón palpitaba a demasiada velocidad, y no entendía por qué. ¿No se suponía que él era, al fin y al cabo, la princesa Zelda? Ella había abrazado a muchas mujeres en su vida, y jamás había sentido nada como aquello.

Por otra parte, ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco había enrojecido al hablar con Link, como sucediera antaño, ni había deseado decirle cuánto lo quería y había echado de menos.

Algo fallaba.

– _Ni siquiera soy capaz de pensar en Zelda como mí mismo… _

¿Mismo?

Malón se separó un poco de él a notar que el sheika se ponía tenso.

– Perdona… – Dijo enjugándose las lágrimas, ahora mucho más calmada – No te conozco de nada, supongo que debe de haberte molestado…

Sheik sacudió la cabeza con decisión.

– Olvídalo, no has hecho nada malo.

Malón asintió y caminó hasta el centro del rancho, donde siempre se sentaba a cantar su canción. Una vez allí se estiró, intentando alejar el cansancio que se había adueñado de ella. Habían pasado tantas cosas en un solo día que la chica casi no podía creérselo.

– ¿Sabes? Cuando conocí a Link, los dos éramos unos críos. Me venía a visitar con mucha frecuencia, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo comenzaba a tardar más y más en venir… hasta que un día desapareció completamente – La voz de la pelirroja, que ahora sonaba mucho más segura que hacía tan solo unos minutos, se le antojó verdaderamente bonita al sheika, que la escuchó en silencio – Fue de un día para otro, pero yo, en el fondo, ya me lo esperaba.

Sheik frunció el ceño, y Malón soltó una risita nerviosa.

– ¡Nunca me contó qué era lo que estaba haciendo recorriendo Hyrule de punta a punta! Pero, ¿sabes qué? Estaba convencida, y aún sigue siendo así, de que era algo grande. No tengo ni idea de por qué, pero lo creo – Estudió al muchacho, que estaba cruzado de brazos a su lado, y luego añadió – Si tú eres su amigo, rubito, significa que eres buena persona. Así que me alegro de haberte conocido a ti también.

– _¿Rubito? _– Pensó el sheika mientras notaba una sensación extraña en las mejillas que jamás, en sus siete años de existencia, había visto. Era como si la sangre se le hubiese agolpado en la cara.

– _Se ha puesto colorado _– Rió para sus adentros la granjera, que a pesar de su espontaneidad supo mantener la boca cerrada para no avergonzar todavía más al guerrero. Luego, de repente, tuvo una idea.

– Oye, ¿te gusta la música?

Sheik, lleno de curiosidad, asintió, y sacó de debajo de su capa su pequeño arpa. Malón sonrió, complacida, y comentó:

– Entonces te voy a enseñar una cancioncilla… Para recordar que nos hemos conocido, y todas esas cosas.

Y, una vez más, cuando el Sol estaba a punto de alumbrar lo que quedaba de Hyrule, la melodía de Epona llenó los campos.

Pero Malón ya no cantaba sola.

**Continuará…**

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Esta vez no me ha quedado tan corto, ¿verdad? Pero no me voy a enrollar diciendo lo de antes, tranquilos.**

**Quería aprovechar este espacio para agradecer a **o0_IkU_2012_0o **su review… ¡En serio, me ha hecho mucha ilusión saber que a alguien le interesaba esta historia!**

**También quería decir algo que creo que todos sabemos, pero que se me ha olvidado añadir en los demás capítulos: **La saga Zelda no me pertenece. Todos sus personajes son propiedad de su creador, y yo he escrito esta historia sin ánimo de lucro.

**No vaya a ser que me demanden xD**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	4. Capítulo III Zafiros y rubíes

**Está bien, no he tardado tanto en actualizar como había pensado, pero no creo que esto se repita otra vez. No hasta que termine la evaluación, al menos.**

**De todos modos, haré lo que pueda… ¿vale? Deseadme suerte, porque la voy a necesitar xD**

**::::: : **Cambio de escena

_Trarará_: Pensamientos

**CAPÍTULO III: ZAFIROS Y RUBÍES **

No podía soportarlo. El sheika acariciaba con gracia las cuerdas de su fiel instrumento, esforzándose como nunca lo había hecho para que la canción quedase perfecta. Y, sin embargo, una parte de él sabía que era inútil, que Malon nunca lo recordaría.

– _Diosas, por favor _– Rogó el muchacho, que mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados – _Sé que fue vuestra decisión manipular las mentes de los ciudadanos de Hyrule para que nunca recordasen los oscuros tiempos de Ganondorf, pero yo… yo sigo existiendo y…_

De repente, notó como le temblaban las piernas, y se habría caído al suelo de no ser por su pelirroja espectadora, que lo sujetó rápidamente. Debía dar gracias por tener un cuerpo tan ligero.

– ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó nerviosa Malon mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de su hombro para aguantar mejor el peso – ¿Estás enfermo o algo parecido?

El sheika sacudió la cabeza con gran dificultad. Notaba que la vista se le nublaba, y apenas podía mantenerse consciente. Ni siquiera podía escuchar con claridad la voz de la chica, que le llegaba como a través de una gruesa pared.

– Por todos los gibdos – Maldijo la granjera notando el mal estado del muchacho – Será mejor que te lleve con Link. Tal vez él sepa cómo ayudarte…

De la maraña de palabras que llegó a oídos del sheika, sólo pudo entender bien el significado de una: Link.

Tenía que evitar verlo a toda costa, si no, en su estado actual…

– N-no… no…

Pero su voz era demasiado débil, y Malon no escuchó su súplica. Incapaz de forcejear con la pelirroja, Sheik se vio arrastrado por ella hacia una pequeña cabaña en el lado oeste del rancho, donde solían alojarse los invitados.

– Ya casi estamos, aguanta – Animó la chica mientras se las arreglaba para golpear la puerta con los nudillos.

Rápidamente, un despeinado Link sin gorro y vestido únicamente con la camiseta interior y sus habituales pantalones blancos salió a recibirlos.

– ¿Qué pasa ahora, Ma…? – Empezó a decir el chico ahogando un bostezo. Sin embargo, calló de inmediato al ver a una figura familiar casi desmayada al lado de su amiga – ¡Sheik!

– ¿Lo conoces? – Preguntó Malon mientras ayudaba al héroe del tiempo a acostar al sheika en su cama.

Link asintió, intentando pensar en lo que podía explicarle a la granjera sobre la naturaleza del guerrero de las sombras. Si no quería mentirle a su amiga, más le valía mantener la boca cerrada…

– Sí, eh… es de la Ciudadela – Era un dato impreciso, pero lleno de verdad. El hylian esperaba que Malon no hiciese muchas preguntas y su deseo, por una vez, se vio cumplido.

– Bueno, eso realmente no importa ahora. Lo que tenemos que hacer es curarlo, ¿no? ¿Se te ocurre alguna idea?

El héroe del tiempo se encogió de hombros. Había demasiadas dudas en su cabeza. En primer lugar, si Zelda había adoptado esa identidad, quizá significase que algo malo había vuelto a pasar en el castillo, pero, ¿el qué? ¿Y por qué la princesa se encontraba en ese estado tan lamentable?

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, el chico se inclinó sobre el cuerpo del sheika.

– ¿Sheik? – Llamó suavemente – ¿Estás despierto?

Un quejido escapó de los labios del convaleciente guerrero, que acto seguido abrió los ojos. Link tuvo que hacer acopio de la poca calma que le quedaba para no apartarse.

Ahora, Sheik tenía el ojo derecho de color azul celeste… El mismo que poseía Zelda.

– Link… No sé qué me pasa… Él quiere, él quiere…

Tan suaves sonaban las palabras del sheika que el hylian tuvo que inclinarse totalmente sobre él para escucharlas. Ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando descubrió que su voz era completamente asexuada, una mezcla entre la suya y la de la princesa.

– No entiendo lo que quieres decirme… – Contestó desesperado Link.

Sheik, o el extraño híbrido en el que se había convertido, tragó saliva y añadió:

– Es como… si dentro de mí…. hubiera… otra… persona…

Malon, que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen, no pudo aguantar más y se acercó a la cama. Link se las ingenió entonces para tapar la cara del enfermo con su propio cuerpo, tratando de que no se viese el estado de sus ojos.

– ¿Qué le pasa? – Preguntó – ¿Debería llamar a mi padre, o a Ingo…?

– ¡No! – Se apresuró a gritar el hylian. Al notar la extrañeza en la cara de su amiga, añadió – Será mejor no agobiarlo… Además, no creo que ellos sepan cómo curarlo.

– Está bien – Concedió la chica sin discutir – Pero al menos déjame que vaya por un poco de agua. Debe de estar sediento.

Link, que no veía la hora de quedarse a solas con el sheika, apoyó la idea con gran entusiasmo. Luego, cuando Malon hubo abandonado la cabaña a paso rápido, suspiró y se sentó en la cama.

– Zelda, por favor, háblame – Musitó acariciando la cara del alter ego de la princesa – Dime qué te han hecho para que estés así…

– Link… Él no me deja… salir… Él quiere… – Tosió, y luego su tono se voz sonó ligeramente distinto – Quiero vivir.

Una lágrima emanó del ojo carmesí, y Link se sintió infinitamente triste.

– Quiero vivir, vivir, vivir…

Antes de que el hylian pudiese decir nada, Malon irrumpió en la habitación jadeando, y con un vaso de agua en la mano.

– ¡Aquí está! – Anunció la chica mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Cuando se acercó a dejarlo en la mesilla de noche, exclamó – Pero… ¡Link! ¿Por qué le has tapado el ojo derecho con la venda esa que lleva en la cabeza? Tiene que estar muy incómodo, el pobre.

El hylian, que a penas había tenido tiempo para reaccionar y ocultar el iris azul bajo el pedazo de tela, se inventó una excusa a toda velocidad:

– Es que le molestaba la luz.

Casi tuvo que dar gracias a Din cuando Malon asintió, conforme, sin pedirle más explicaciones.

Pero no debía perder el tiempo en tonterías.

– _Debo ayudar a Zelda _– Pensó mientras se levantaba de la cama – _Tiene que haber alguna solución… Siempre la hay._

No pensaba permitir que esa vez fuese diferente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tenía miedo, más incluso que cuando se encontró a merced de Ganondorf, encerrada en una barrera protectora y sin poder hacer nada por ayudar a sus amigos.

Algo no iba bien en su cuerpo: sentía su mitad izquierda completamente paralizada, y el motivo le resultaba tan inconcebible que le daba verdadero pánico pensarlo siquiera.

– _No puedes existir… _– Pensó con tristeza – _Tú eres yo, y yo soy tú… La misma persona encerrada en cuerpos distintos…_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

– Malon, voy a salir fuera un momento. Tú quédate aquí con él, ¿vale? – Pidió Link, confiando en que a la chica no se le ocurriría retirar la venda que cubría los ojos dispares del enfermo.

– Está bien, yo me encargo de todo – Accedió la pelirroja sacando un pequeño taburete y sentándose al lado de la cama – Tu vete tranquilo, ¿sí?

Tras echar un último vistazo a la persona que se encontraba dormitando en el lecho, Link asintió y abrió la puerta para salir al exterior.

Malon se quedó entonces completamente sola con el desconocido que había tocado su canción favorita, y que tanta curiosidad había despertado en su corazón.

– _El caso… _– Pensó distraídamente mientras vigilaba al enfermo – _… es que verlo ahí plantado arpa en mano me ha resultado algo familiar, pero no logro ubicarlo, ni recordar su nombre… _

La pelirroja sintió una punzada en el pecho. ¿Culpabilidad, tal vez? No tenía ni idea.

– _Me dijo que lo había olvidado… ¿Y si no me mentía? Tengo que recordarlo, maldita sea, tengo que hacerlo…_

**Comienzo del Flash Back**

Sheik apretó con fuerza los puños, intentando conservar el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

Había pasado más de un mes desde que Link se marchó a liberar a la Sabia del Bosque, y aún no había regresado porque se había quedado a ayudar a sus amigos de la infancia a reconstruir el Bosque Kokiri.

No era consciente de que en el rancho también le necesitaban.

Encaramado en el techo del granero, el sheika observó impotente cómo Ingo humillaba a Malon, diciéndole toda clase de crueldades y menospreciándola. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder saltar y acabar con aquel bigotudo tirado, pero… no podía.

Ingo era un secuaz de Ganondorf, y si algo le pasaba y el rey Gerudo se enteraba de que el sheika estaba detrás de ello, investigaría. Y entonces averiguaría la verdad.

– _Y no puedo permitir eso _– Pensó el joven sin despegar la vista de la pelirroja – _Si descubren a Zelda, si me encuentran, este engaño no habría servido para nada._

Suspirando, el guerrero de las sombras esperó a que Ingo se marchase, fulminándolo con la mirada desde la protección que le proporcionaban las alturas. Luego, simplemente se agarró a un saliente y, de un ágil salto, penetró en el granero, donde Malon ahora se encontraba apilando un montón de heno más grande que ella.

La joven, que no había reparado en su presencia, estaba murmurando cosas para sí.

– Soy una inútil… Nunca logro hacer lo correcto…

Tuvo que contener un grito cuando una mano tocó su espalda. Sin embargo, su mirada asustada de llenó de felicidad cuando encontró al sheika frente a ella.

– Oh, Sheik – Suspiró aliviada y sonriendo quedamente – Me has asustado. Esa manía tuya de entrar sin hacer ruido…

Pero el joven no la dejó terminar. Acercándose peligrosamente a la pelirroja, dijo:

– ¿Qué has dicho?

Malon torció la cabeza, confusa.

– ¿Qué he dicho cuándo? No entiendo…

– Antes de que te dieras cuenta de que estaba aquí, ¿qué estabas diciendo?

La granjera bajó entonces la cabeza, comprendiendo a lo que se refería el chico.

Fijó la mirada en sus pies, cubiertos por unas botas azules muy ceñidas, al igual que el resto de su traje. De hecho, de no ser por las vendas que cubrían estratégicamente ciertas zonas de su cuerpo, la malla que vestía el sheika no dejaría nada a la imaginación.

– _Por favor, ¿en qué estás pensando? _– Se reprimió mentalmente la chica, que notó cómo se le encendían las mejillas.

Hacía poco más de un mes que conocía a Sheik, pero ya lo apreciaba tanto como a Link. Desde que se vieron por primera vez, el guerrero había ido a verla cada día, sin falta, haciendo de su rutina algo un poco más soportable. Y, a pesar de que era bastante serio y reservado, Malon sentía que podía confiarle cualquier cosa.

Se había convertido en su amigo.

– Malon…

La chica se sintió morir cuando el sheika tomó su barbilla con los dedos, obligándola a fijar sus ojos en su mirada carmesí.

– Sheik, yo…

Su corazón palpitaba demasiado deprisa. Link era su amigo, y también era un chico, y jamás había sentido algo parecido con él. Aquello no podía ser normal.

– Repíteme lo que estabas diciendo.

Atrapada en los hipnóticos rubíes del sheika, Malon musitó:

– He dicho que soy una inútil que nunca logra hacer lo correcto.

Avergonzada, la chica se apartó bruscamente de la presa que formaban los vendados dedos del guerrero, que no hizo nada por impedirlo.

– ¿Es por algo que te ha dicho Ingo? – Preguntó, cuidándose de no confesar que había presenciado la regañina. No podía explicarle a Malon sus motivos para no actuar – No debes hacerle caso, está resentido con todo el mundo…

La pelirroja se sentó en el poco heno que había podido apilar, abrazándose las rodillas en gesto protector. Luego contestó:

– Es por todo, Sheik. Porque no hice nada para evitar que echasen a mi padre, ni tampoco para ayudar a Link… Me siento una inútil que espera que alguien le solucione todos los problemas, y no me gusta ser así.

– Eso no es verdad, y lo sabes – Dijo rápidamente el sheika sentándose a su lado en el heno – Estás siendo muy valiente, aguantando todo esto para protegerte a ti, a los animales… e incluso a Talon, tu padre. Has hecho lo correcto: no lo dudes ni por un momento.

Triste, la pelirroja apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Sheik, que tuvo que tragar saliva. Como siempre, se ponía nervioso cada vez que ella lo tocaba.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Sheik la miró de reojo.

– ¿No recuerdas que mi gente nunca se equivoca?

La muchacha soltó una pequeña risita, que hizo que Sheik se sintiera mucho más tranquilo.

– Pero eso sí, Malon, quiero que me prometas algo.

La chica lo miró con curiosidad, pero sin apartar la cabeza de su hombro en ningún momento. Se sentía a gusto en esa posición, como protegida.

– Lo que quieras.

– Prométeme que nunca más vas a volver a decir que eres una inútil.

– _Una inútil… no puede hacerme sentirme así._

– ¡Lo prometo! – Respondió la muchacha con energía, sintiéndose completamente aliviada.

Bastaba una pequeña charla con Sheik para hacerla sentir fuerte, capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. Casi parecía mentira.

Pero su entusiasmo se vio mermado cuando escuchó la molesta voz de Ingo a través de la puerta del granero:

– Niña, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Oigo voces allí dentro! Más te vale no estar cantando, porque si no…

Asustada, la pelirroja se levantó como impulsada por un resorte, y comenzó a apilar heno con una mano mientras con la otra hacía señas a Sheik para que se escondiese.

Pero el guerrero no lo hizo. En su lugar, se encaramó de un salto a la ventana y susurró:

– Volveré esta noche. Deja la ventana abierta.

Y desapareció justo cuando las chirriantes bisagras de la puerta resonaron, dejando entrar sin piedad la voz de su amo.

Pero a Malon ya no le importaba, porque esa misma noche iba a ver a Sheik., su amigo.

Aunque quizá esa palabra no era la más adecuada para definir lo que sentía por él.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Por fin empezaba a entenderlo.

En el caos en el que se había convertido su mente, que se entremezclaba con la de su alter ego, había podido ver algo, un recuerdo que debía pertenecerle pero del que, sin embargo, no había tenido noticias hasta ese mismo momento.

Ya durante el conflicto contra Ganondorf, Sheik había tenido su propia conciencia, y había habido ciertas ocasiones en las que incluso había actuado como un hombre de verdad, sin ser reprimido por su auténtica naturaleza.

– _Por eso yo no recordaba a Malon. Porque realmente, cuando estabas con ella… eras Sheik, y no Zelda. No era mi corazón el que se aceleraba al rozar su mano; era el tuyo, al igual que cuando Link me miraba tú no sentías ni pizca de ese cariño que yo profesaba. _

La princesa de Hyrule estaba completamente perdida. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de esforzarse en mantener los ojos abiertos, demasiado cansada como para poder soportarlo.

Se sentía rota, destrozada en dos mitades, y no se le ocurría ninguna manera de solucionar aquella situación de manera limpia.

Porque ella era la original, y Sheik el ser creado con magia.

Él era prescindible; ella no.

Una evidencia demasiado horrible como para soportarla.

**Continuará…**

**Bien, ha llegado el momento de… ¡Los AGRADECIMIENTOS! ¡Wiiii!**

**Drae, Dialirvi e oO IkU 2012 Oo , miles… no, millones… ¿Qué digo? ¡Infinitas gracias por vuestras reviews! Además de hacerme sonreír, me han ayudado a mejorar. Ya no están esas horribles tildes en los nombres de Malon y Talon (Fue inconsciente, lo juro, las puse sin pensar xD) y he tratado de minimizar las erratas. Si hay alguna en ese capítulo, decídmelo, que soy muy despistada y a veces se me escapan incluso cuando lo reviso ToT**

**¡Gracias de nuevo!**

Y no, la saga Zelda no me pertenece. No sé si hay que decirlo en cada capítulo, pero no me voy a cansar de repetirlo: si me perteneciese, haría los malditos templos del agua más simples. Así que ya sabéis, yo no me lucro con esto ni nada parecido.

Hale, a vivir bien.


	5. Capítulo IV Amigos que nunca se fueron

**¡Hola de nuevo, gente! Llevaba un tiempo desaparecida, pero aquí me tenéis otra vez para continuar con esto. ¡No me voy a ir tan fácilmente, así que tenéis Vanilj para rato, jajaja!**

**Al final os dejo cosillas, como siempre. **

**¡Disfrutad!**

**::::: : **Cambio de escena

_Trarará_: Pensamientos

**CAPÍTULO IV: AMIGOS QUE NUNCA SE FUERON**

Fuera hacía aún demasiado frío, y Link lamentó profundamente no haber tenido la picardía de coger la túnica verde antes de salir.

Su fina camiseta de manga corta no lo protegía lo suficiente del viento, y si a esto se le añadía que no había tenido tiempo ni para calzarse las botas, la situación se volvía aún peor.

– _Lo mejor será que me dé prisa _– Pensó el hylian mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo. Rápidamente, sus dedos dieron con superficie fría, lisa.

La ocarina del tiempo.

A penas había tenido un momento para cogerla sin que Malon se diera cuenta, pero al final lo había conseguido. Después de todo, no podía explicarle a la chica el significado de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Sin perder un segundo, Link sujetó el instrumento con las dos manos y comenzó a tocar, notando cómo una corriente de energía sacudía su cuerpo con cada nueva nota.

Una y otra vez repitió la melodía, tratando que sonase lo más suave posible para no alertar a la pelirroja.

– _Vamos, Saria, me dijiste que tocando tu canción podríamos hablar… Saria…_

Link cerró los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose, intentando que la magia del instrumento se expandiese.

Pero el tiempo pasaba sin que nada ocurriese.

Finalmente, cuando ya comenzaba a perder la esperanza, una vocecilla tan suave que casi parecía irreal resonó en su mente.

– _¿Link?_

No había duda… ¡Era la voz de Saria! El héroe no cabía en sí de gozo.

– _Sí, soy yo_ – Respondió el hylian mentalmente – _Saria, te necesito… a ti y a los otros sabios, por favor. Se trata de Zelda._

Link casi pudo oír cómo la kokiri contenía el aliento, a pesar de encontrarse a un mundo de distancia.

– _Os traeré a la Cámara de los Sabios, esp…_

El grito ahogado del héroe la interrumpió.

– _¡NO!_

Saria enmudeció ante la inesperada reacción de Link, y éste aprovechó el silencio de la kokiri para añadir:

– _No hay mucho tiempo para explicaciones, pero tienes que saber que una vieja amiga mía está cuidado a la princesa. Si nos transportases ahora, ella lo vería. ¿No hay otro modo?_

Link no podía verlo, pero Saria sacudió lacónicamente la cabeza desde su lugar en el otro mundo.

– _No, no lo hay. Pero, escucha… _– Respondió la Sabia del Bosque con una idea formándose en su mente – _… Puedes decirle que te tienes que llevar a la princesa a otro lugar. Cuando no os pueda ver, toca de nuevo la canción y os traeré aquí, ¿vale?_

El hylian, increíblemente agradecido con la kokiri, estaba tan emocionado que incluso se olvidó de que estaban contactando telepáticamente.

Su voz resonó en la tranquilidad de la noche:

– ¡Gracias, Saria! ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, se llevó las manos a la boca, avergonzado. Saria, por su parte, no pudo contener la risa.

– _Tengo ganas de verte, Link, aunque sea en estas circunstancias. Puede que sea una Sabia, pero no me he olvidado de ti. Lo sabes, ¿no?_

Pero el comentario de la kokiri no recibió respuesta.

– _¿Link?_

Suspirando, Link se guardó la ocarina en el bolsillo y se quedó allí, quieto, con la mirada fija en la nieve que cubría el rancho.

Se arrepentía de haber cortado así la conversación con Saria pero, de no haberlo hecho, habría comenzado a llorar como un bebé, y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que eso pasase.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo mucho que echaba de menos a su amiga peliverde, con la que tantas cosas había compartido de niño.

Y ahora… ya no estaba. Para los demás kokiris era como si nunca hubiese existido, y lo mismo pasaba con Ruto, Nabooru, Darunia…

Habían derrotado al mal que a punto estuvo de destruir Hyrule hacía siete años, pero eso no los libraba de su condición de Sabios.

– _Ganondorf, les robaste sus vidas…_ – Pensó Link tristemente mientras, despacio, se acercaba a la cabaña para abrir la puerta.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrar a Malon durmiendo plácidamente con los brazos apoyados sobre la cama.

Olvidando por un momento su amargura, el hylian la tapó con la manta que cubría el cuerpo del sheika.

Luego, del escritorio tomó una pluma, un pedazo de papel y escribió:

"_Malon, sé dónde pueden curar a Sheik. Parto esta misma noche con él. Gracias por todo_".

Dejó la nota encima de la mesa y luego, con mucho cuidado, se puso la túnica, las botas y cogió al sheika en brazos. Su cuerpo era tan ligero que casi no le supuso ningún esfuerzo.

– Vamos, Zelda – Susurró al oído del durmiente alter-ego – Pronto te pondrás bien.

Y salió de la cabaña.

En un principio, el hylian pensó en llamar a Saria desde el rancho, pero luego descartó la idea, temeroso de que Malon, o incluso Talon o Ingo, que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado seguían durmiendo tranquilamente, se despertasen.

Por eso cargó al guerrero de las sombras en el lomo de Epona y comenzó a galopar, alejándose todo lo posible de cualquier mirada indiscreta.

::::::::::::::::::::

– Estoy muy nerviosa – Dijo la Sabia del Bosque entrelazando con fuerza las manos – Link tarda demasiado…

Impa, que estaba a su lado, la agarró suavemente de los hombros, obligándola a calmarse:

– No te preocupes: sea lo que sea lo que haya pasado, lo solucionaremos.

– ¡Eso! – Intervino Nabooru desde el fondo de la sala con su típico tono chulesco – Somos los seis sabios, después de todo, ¿no? ¡El mundo es nuestro!

Ruto soltó una risita, totalmente de acuerdo con la gerudo.

Pero entonces Saria se apartó bruscamente de los brazos de Impa, gritando:

– ¡Lo oigo, me está llamando!

Rauru, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen, ordenó:

– Colocaos en vuestros sitios y, sobre todo, concentraos. Es la primera vez que traemos a dos personas a la vez a nuestro plano y es importante que no haya fallos.

Todos asintieron y se colocaron encima del círculo que representaba a su elemento: luz, bosque, fuego, agua, espíritu y oscuridad.

Seis haces de luz atravesaron entonces la sala, dando rienda suelta al poder de los Sabios.

Darunia fue el primero en gritar, confundido:

– ¡Du… duele! ¡No puedo… traerlos!

Nabooru incluso llegó a hincarse de rodillas en el suelo, tratando de soportar la quemazón que invadía sus músculos, pero finalmente se rindió.

También los demás.

– Rauru, ¿qué… qué pasa? – Preguntó Ruto jadeando a causa del esfuerzo – De todas las veces que hemos traído a Link aquí, jamás había sucedido nada como esto.

Al no recibir respuesta, la zora se giró hacia el Sabio de la Luz, pero fue ver su rostro, pálido, con las arrugas visiblemente multiplicadas, y se le quitaron las ganas de pedir explicaciones.

Saria, sin embargo, no dudó en acercarse al anciano.

– ¡Rauru, contesta! ¿Qué ocurre?

Lentamente, el Sabio se volvió hacia la kokiri.

– La Cámara la ha rechazado.

– ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Dilo todo de una vez! – Tan nerviosa estaba la peliverde que ya no se preocupaba ni de mantener las formas, algo muy extraño en ella.

Impa, de temperamento más frío, se apresuró a intervenir:

– Pero, Raru… La princesa Zelda es la séptima Sabia, la más importante. No tiene sentido que no pueda entrar aquí con Link.

El anciano sacudió la cabeza, y clavó sus pacíficos ojos en los de la sheika, granates, como era típico en los de su raza.

– ¿Es que acaso no lo has notado?

La Sabia de la Sombra se encogió de hombros como única respuesta.

– Esa no era Zelda…

**Flash Back**

– No sé cómo puedes escalar así – Susurró Malon con una sonrisa en los labios mientras cerraba la ventana por la que había entrado el sheika – Yo me caería a la primera de cambio.

Sheik se rió ante el comentario de la chica, y la pelirroja, haciéndose la ofendida, le dio la espalda y comenzó a observar el paisaje.

Nunca podría acostumbrarse al yermo en el que se había convertido Hyrule, por muchos años que pasaran.

– ¿Sabes? – Dijo de pronto la chica – Echo de menos el mundo que teníamos antes. Tan verde, tan vivo… Ahora, en cambio, está todo tan seco que con una chispita seguro que ardería por completo.

Sheik bajó la mirada. Sabía que antes de aquel infierno había existido un Hyrule bello y opulento, pero por mucho que se esforzara no podía recordarlo, sólo imaginarlo. De hecho, cuando lo intentaba, la cabeza le empezaba a doler de una manera insoportable.

Para él, aquello era terreno prohibido.

– Eh, ¿me estás escuchando?

Cuando el sheika levantó la mirada, se encontró con Malon a unos escasos centímetros, mirándole ceñuda.

Tragó saliva.

– Ah, eres imposible… – Susurró la chica sentándose a su lado, en la cama – Siempre te quedas ahí, callado, pensando en Farore sabe qué…

Sheik iba a abrir la boca para contestar, mas la pelirroja continuó:

– Pero, ¿sabes? Gracias a ti, me dan ganas de seguir levantándome cada mañana.

Tras decir eso enrojeció, visiblemente turbada.

– _Madre mía, que cursi ha quedado eso… _

Lo que Malon no sabía era que por la mente del sheika no había ni pasado ese pensamiento.

En su lugar, el rubio trataba inútilmente de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero se había quedado completamente bloqueado.

– _Lo sabía, he hecho el ridículo. Ahora el pobre no sabe ni qué decir para no hacerme sentir mal _– Malon, que continuaba reprendiéndose a sí misma, no se decidía a hablar tampoco.

Un incómodo silencio se adueñó de la habitación, hasta que, finalmente, la melodiosa voz del sheika lo quebró.

– Yo también me alegro de haberte conocido.

Malon sonrió para sus adentros, pero se mantuvo callada, ordenando sus pensamientos.

Luego, respiró hondo y se volvió hacia el joven.

– _Diosas, dadme suerte…_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Link estaba desesperado.

No entendía por qué aún no le habían transportado a la Cámara de los Sabios, y le preocupaba que Sheik se pusiese aún peor bajo aquel clima invernal.

Con las manos temblorosas, volvió a tocar la canción que años atrás le había enseñado la kokiri, y se alegró al escuchar su voz:

– _Link, ¿me oyes?_

– _Sí, sí, Saria… Dime, ¿qué ha pasado?_

Notando la impaciencia del hylian, la Sabia del Bosque se apresuró a contestar:

– _No hay tiempo para explicaciones: tan sólo respóndeme a una pregunta. ¿Está la princesa utilizando su hechizo de alter-ego?_

– _Sí, y no puede revertirlo. Saria, es complicado, por favor… ¡Ayudadla!_

La kokiri suspiró y dijo:

– _No podemos traerla aquí, pero se nos ha ocurrido una cosa. Ve al Templo de las Sombras, Link. Cuanto antes._

El héroe del tiempo no dudó de su amiga. Cogiendo en brazos a Sheik, volvió a cargarlo sobre el lomo de su fiel yegua y luego tomó las bridas, dispuesto a atravesar Hyrule de punta a punta si fuese necesario.

– ¡Arre, Epona! – Gritó poniéndose en camino – ¡Salvemos a la princesa!

**Continuará…**

**Bueno, hoy tengo muuuucho que comentar, así que este espacio va a quedar especialmente largo. Ejem, ejem… ¡Comencemos!**

Drae**: Yo no sé qué puñetas planearon los que hicieron el juego con lo de los siete años en los que reinó Ganondorf, así que yo me lo he inventado y he hecho que nadie los recuerde, a pesar de todos los saltos temporales y las cosas raras. Trataré de explicarlo lo mejor posible, pero como es un tema complicado espero no liarla haciendo una paradoja o algo extraño xD**

Rachelle Cross: **¿Qué decir que no te haya escrito en el privado? Simplemente, gracias por comentarme, y nada… La verdad es que Link aquí pinta muy poco, el pobre. Pero ya haré otras historias dándole más protagonismo… ¡que por algo es el héroe!**

Dialirvi: **Sheik contra Zelda. ¿Quién ganará? ¡Muahahaha! Creo que voy a hacerles sufrir un poquito más ;D**

freezeLIGHT: **Estoy feliz de haber logrado hacer algo original. ¡A ver como se soluciona lo de la personalidad, porque la verdad es que no lo tengo pensado todavía! ¿Debería preocuparme estar tan mal organizada? xD Gracias por comentarme, aunque sé que te lo he dicho antes. Me repito mucho, jajaja.**

oO IkU 2012 Oo: **¡A ver si por ahí arriba te escuchan y me va bien! Porque lo que es ahora, los exámenes me están desbordando. Pero no te preocupes, aunque me revienten las neuronas por exceso de uso, seguiré escribiendo. Luego ya podré morir a gusto xD**

**Gracias a todos una vez más, en serio ^^**

Y no, Zelda no me pertenece, no, no y no. Y yo sigo igual de pobre después de escribir esto. Así que no me denunciéis.

**¡Hasta la siguiente!**


	6. Capítulo V Serpientes de acero

**¡Hola de nuevo, gente! Sé que llevo mucho tiempo desaparecida, pero aquí me tenéis otra vez para continuar con esto. ¡No me voy a ir tan fácilmente, así que tenéis Vanilj para rato, jajaja!**

**Al final os dejo cosillas, como siempre. **

**¡Disfrutad!**

**::::: : **Cambio de escena

_Trarará_: Pensamientos

**CAPÍTULO V: SERPIENTES DE ACERO**

Cuando la princesa abrió los ojos, a su alrededor no encontró más que oscuridad; una fría y densa negrura que dominaba todo cuanto la rodeaba, impidiéndole ver más allá de su propio cuerpo, que estaba extrañamente iluminado.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y Zelda se abrazó a sí misma en un intento de conservar el calor de su cuerpo. Su vestido blanco había desaparecido sin dejar rastro: se encontraba desnuda y sola en un lugar que no había visto jamás.

Y, sin embargo, la princesa se vio incapaz de sentir miedo.

Dio un tímido paso hacia delante. Su pie se encontró con una superficie húmeda y esponjosa, y la muchacha se permitió sonreír al pensar, por un pequeño instante, que estaba caminando sobre nubes.

Dio uno más, y luego otro, y otro. Sus pasos no hacían ningún tipo de ruido ni afectaban a la negrura que la rodeaba. Tampoco avanzaban.

Se preguntó si valía la pena seguir caminando: nada parecía cambiar en su recorrido y a lo mejor estaba gastando fuerzas inútilmente.

– _No _– Resolvió finalmente – _No puedo rendirme. Algo tiene que haber, aunque sea muy lejos._

Y con esta idea en mente, la frágil princesa de Hyrule continuó su ciega travesía sin mirar atrás.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

– ¿Sabes, Zelda? Que quede entre nosotros, pero este es el último sitio donde me gustaría estar ahora mismo – Comentó Link, a pesar de que era consciente de que el durmiente Sheik no respondería – No sé en qué estarían pensando los sheikas al construir esto, pero hay que reconocer que si lo que pretendían era asustar a la gente para alejarla del templo, lo consiguieron. ¡Y de qué manera!

Link no había disfrutado su visita al Templo de la Sombra siete años atrás. Para él, había sido el peor con diferencia, muy por encima incluso del temible Templo del Agua, donde había tenido que derrotar a una sombra de sí mismo para avanzar.

Con la muerte de Ganondorf, los monstruos que antaño llenaban las salas habían desaparecido, pero eso no impedía que cada una de las estatuas, pinturas o incluso baldosas del templo rezumasen una negatividad indescriptible.

Suspirando, Link se detuvo ante un gran abismo que cortaba por la mitad la cámara principal del templo. Al otro lado, como flotando mágicamente, se alzaba una puerta bellamente adornada que tenía que atravesar como fuese para llegar a su destino. No había otro camino.

Para rememorar viejos tiempos, el héroe leyó el ajado cartel que descansaba al borde del abismo:

"_Viven en la oscuridad. Trucos llenos de mala voluntad. No puedes ver el camino hacia delante"._

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la boca del hylian al recordar lo nervioso que se puso al ver la inscripción por primera vez. Sin embargo, ahora conocía el misterio.

Sacó de su bolsa unas placas transparentes, adornadas con dos pequeñas alitas de metacrilato, y las acopló a sus fieles botas de cuero lo mejor que pudo. Después tomó una especie de monóculo de bordes morados y cristal carmesí, y con manos temblorosas se lo acercó al ojo derecho.

Detestaba utilizar la lente de la verdad, y esperaba no tener que hacerlo nunca más. Era tan desagradable…

Ahogó un grito cuando la lente se enganchó ávidamente a su cuenca ocular, como si pretendiese alimentarse de ella. Luego, lentamente, casi disfrutando de la agonía de su dueño, el cristal se acercó más y más al ojo, fundiéndose con él en una dolorosa metamorfosis que quemaba tanto como el hierro candente.

El iris azul del héroe se tornó carmesí, y cuando finalmente pudo parpadear, gruesos lagrimones de dolor resbalaron de su rostro al suelo.

Se alegró de que Zelda no pudiese verlo en esas condiciones.

Maldiciendo a los sheikas por obligarle a utilizar tan horrible artilugio, Link dio un paso hacia el abismo.

Gracias a la lente de la verdad, lo que antes era un simple hueco vacío ahora mostraba su auténtica naturaleza: hileras de cadenas salpicadas de agujas llenaban el espacio, colgando silenciosamente del techo.

De no haberse puesto el monóculo, habría acabado herido.

El héroe apretó a Sheik inconscientemente contra su pecho cuando comenzó a atravesar el vacío.

Sabía que aquellas aladas placas que ahora decoraban sus botas le permitirían flotar si se concentraba lo suficiente, pero las alturas nunca le habían gustado, y mucho menos si tenía que estar pendiente de evitar las espinosas trampas.

Tan ensimismado estaba en su tarea que no reparó en la figura que se alzaba a su espalda, cadena en mano. Ni siquiera vio venir el golpe.

Las púas, afiladas como ningún arma sobre la tierra, atravesaron su escudo como si fuese de simple hojalata y le pincharon la espalda, sobresaltándolo. Como no quería exponer a la princesa al peligro, en lugar de volverse giró la cabeza, tratando de ver algo por encima de su hombro izquierdo. Nada.

Una risa semejante a un puñado de cristales rotos resonó en la sala.

– Ese ojo azul tuyo me ofende. Quizá debería arrancártelo… ¿qué te parece?

La voz pertenecía, sin duda alguna, a una mujer, pero sonaba tan lejana que daba la impresión de que estaba hablando a través de un grueso muro de piedra.

Link giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y entonces la vio: una figura semidesvanecida envuelta en una sucia capa negra, que flotaba a unos metros de distancia. Un fantasma. Por eso sólo había podido fijarse en ella con el ojo en el que llevaba la lente, porque los espectros sólo podían ser percibidos por los sheikas…

La figura se acercó, colocándose a escasos centímetros del héroe, pero éste no reculó. Lo último que debía hacer era demostrar intimidación.

Haciendo acopio del coraje con el que la diosa Farore lo había bendecido, Link dijo:

– No estamos haciendo nada malo. Márchate.

Pero el espectro, lejos de hacerlo, se atrevió a alargar una vendada mano hacia Sheik. El héroe del tiempo reaccionó rápido y se apartó, pero su brusco movimiento provocó que se chocase contra las cadenas que colgaban a su costado. Finos hilos de sangre, pequeños pero muchos, tintaron su túnica de color carmesí.

– ¡Oh, pobre extranjero! – Exclamó burlonamente el espectro – ¿Te has lastimado?

Link apretó la mandíbula, rabioso. Estaba en clara desventaja, allí, flotando sobre un abismo sin fondo y sin posibilidad de usar su espada. La única salida era escapar a tierra firme, pero… ¿cómo?

– Me gusta eso que llevas ahí – Continuó el fantasma al ver que Link no respondía – ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? ¿Cien, doscientos años? Cuando estás muerto el tiempo deja de tener importancia…

El héroe no escuchó las palabras del espíritu, concentrado como estaba en salir de allí. Finalmente se le ocurrió un plan, aunque era bastante arriesgado. Suspirando, comprendió que no había más remedio, y rezó para sus adentros a las diosas, implorando su protección.

Agarró el ligero cuerpo del sheika con un solo brazo y acto seguido levantó la mano que le quedaba libre, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse mejor. Hilos de luz azulada comenzaron a emanar de sus dedos, tan rápido y en tal cantidad que pronto se fundieron en una esfera que chisporroteaba, llena de poder mágico.

"Amor de Nayru", así se llamaba el hechizo que el gran hada del Desierto Gerudo le había enseñado. Y ahora lo estaba utilizando por segunda vez en toda su vida.

La esfera se expandió enseguida, creando una especie de barrera alrededor de Link y Sheik. Ahora las cadenas no podrían tocarlo… ni tampoco el fantasma.

El espectro, sorprendido por el hechizo, no fue capaz de impedir que el hylian saliese corriendo a toda velocidad a través del precipicio, y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar antes de lanzarse a su persecución.

Las cadenas golpeaban violentamente el escudo mágico de Link, y con cada impacto notaba que se desvanecía un poco más. Sin embargo, el héroe hizo acopio de toda su energía para mantener activos tanto el hechizo protector como la magia de las placas aladas y la lente de la verdad. Comenzaba a agotarse seriamente.

Corriendo como pocas veces había hecho, logró acercarse a la puerta de piedra. Faltaba tan poco… en cuanto llegase, sólo tendría que concentrarse en usar la lente, nada más, y tendría muchas más fuerzas para enfrentarse a aquella misteriosa mujer.

Pero normalmente los planes no salen como uno espera, y aquella no iba a ser una excepción.

El espectro, rabioso, arrancó dos cadenas del techo, y luego, utilizándolas como si fueran látigos, las lanzó contra el héroe, que al escuchar el estruendo podía hacerse una idea de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

No había tiempo para reaccionar; el escudo se diluiría enseguida, y no podía arriesgarse a que hiriesen a Zelda.

– Lo siento… – Susurró apretando al sheika contra su pecho. Luego lo arrojó, como el peso muerto que era, hacia la plataforma de la puerta.

Las puntiagudas cadenas atravesaron entonces el escudo, clavándose en los brazos y la espalda de Link, mordiendo su carne como si tratasen de serpientes vivas.

Pero el héroe no gritó. Dejó que su mente se nublase, superada por el dolor y el cansancio, y fijó la mirada en un punto concreto: el espectro que se aproximaba hacia él lentamente, con una extraña sonrisa pintada en lo poco que podía verse de su rostro.

Luego, simplemente cayó.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**No suelo tomarme tanto tiempo para actualizar, pero es que últimamente he tenido tantísimas cosas que hacer que no me daba tiempo ni a pulsar una tecla, y mucho menos a que la creatividad viniese a hacerme una visitilla. Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo.**

**Como siempre, quería dar gracias a todos lo que me comentaís. ¡Me animáis mucho! :D**

**Dialirvi, diyan, oO IkU 2012 Oo, Kamilius-moon, Drae, amoperu y todos los demás que encuentran en mi historia algo entretenido… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Espero que este toquecillo de acción sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	7. Capítulo VI Determinación

**Vaya, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo: el encabezamiento de los capítulos IV y V es el mismo. ¿Es qué estaría pensando para no fijarme cuando los subí? O_O **

**Esto se debe a que voy escribiendo cada parte de esta historia encima de la anterior, para mantener el "esqueleto" de negritas, mayúsculas y cursivas en orden. Se ve que se me pasó guardar el encabezamiento del capítulo V, y claro… más chapucero no ha podido quedar. En cuanto acabe el fic, editaré esa parte (y también las tildes equivocadas del principio). Perdón por las molestias. **

**Ah, y antes de que se me olvide: si alguien sabe cómo hacer que los espacios entre la leyenda, el número de capítulo y el texto del fic sean más grandes, que me lo diga, por favor. En la hoja de Word he dejado cinco huecos y aún así, a la hora de publicarse, les da por desaparecer.**

**Sí, hoy la negrita ha ido de fallos técnicos, pero ya me callo, tranquilos :P**

**::::: : **Cambio de escena

_Trarará_: Pensamientos

**CAPÍTULO VI: DETERMINACIÓN**

Impa ya no recordaba la última vez que se había puesto tan nerviosa. Llevaba más de dos horas esperando en la sala principal del templo, y empezaba a convencerse de que había algo extraño. Después de todo, por mucho que se le resistiesen los enigmas a Link, era imposible que le tomase tanto tiempo llegar… Le tenía que haber pasado algo a la fuerza.

Presa de la frustración, Impa golpeó la pared con el puño, hiriéndose los nudillos. Sus manos eran anchas, de piel áspera y callosa; el resultado de una vida entera dedicada a las armas. Pero cuando los hilillos de sangre alcanzaron las uñas rotas, la sheika, que no podía apartar la mirada de la herida, se preguntó de qué había servido.

Ya no podía pelear.

Estaba condenada a vivir en la Cámara de los Sabios, y las pocas veces que pisaba Hyrule sólo podía permanecer en la sala principal de su templo. Ni un metro más, ni un metro menos. Un fortísimo poder la mantenía ligada al lugar.

Por mucho que le costase admitirlo, ya no podía hacer nada. Si Link se encontraba en problemas, tendría que arreglárselas solo.

Como siempre.

:::::::::::::::::::

Lo había sentido: un golpe tan desgarrador que la había obligado a arrodillarse, casi sin fuerzas. Lágrimas de dolor escapaban de sus ojos celestes, pero por mucho que lo intentó, Zelda son pudo detenerlas. Se sintió tan débil que le dio asco.

– _No soy un bebé… Tengo que levantarme YA._

Y lo intentó, pero no una, sino once veces, y en todas ellas fracasó. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, a la princesa no le quedó más remedio que mantenerse en el suelo.

Pero lo peor estaba aún por llegar.

Las tinieblas que la rodeaban, antes tranquilas, se tornaron frías como el hielo, quemando la piel de la muchacha con cada mínimo roce, amoratándole brazos, labios y piernas.

Nunca en su vida había deseado tanto una manta.

Zelda comprendió aterrada que, de seguir así, pronto moriría congelada, pero su cuerpo no tenía intención de obedecerla.

Se acurrucó en posición fetal sobre el suelo. Ya no sentía esas "nubes" bajo su piel desnuda, sino una áspera y dura plataforma llena de desniveles que se le clavaban en las costillas.

Desesperada, ya sin ápice de esperanza, cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó la muerte.

– No.

Zelda levantó la cabeza. ¿Había sido un truco de su mente? ¿En verdad… alguien le había hablado?

La garganta de dolía horrores, pero aún así intentó contestar.

– ¿Q-quién…? _– _Tuvo que detenerse, porque había comenzado a temblar tan violentamente que temió lastimarse la lengua con los dientes.

– No te rindas.

En silencio, la princesa clavó los dedos en el suelo. Sintió un pequeño pinchazo cuando las uñas se le partieron, pero no hizo caso y comenzó a arrastrarse, como s fuera una inválida, un animal herido. La voz la animaba a cada centímetro que recorría en su penosa carrera.

– Juntos lo salvaremos.

Pasaron minutos, tal vez horas. El tiempo era confuso para la princesa. En su mente sólo cabía un concepto: avanzar.

Y cuando ya tenía las rodillas, el vientre y los brazos en carne viva, una mano se posó sobre su cabeza.

La voz de Zelda no vibró un ápice cuando pronunció su nombre:

– Sheik.

El joven sonrió con tristeza.

**FLASH BACK**

No podía… no _quería _contenerse.

Los cálidos brazos de Malon aprisionaban su cuello, bloqueando cualquier posible escapatoria, y su rostro se encontraba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento.

Pero lo que realmente impresionó a Sheik fueron sus ojos. Eran de color azul oscuro, tan profundos como las aguas del Lago Hylia, y en ese momento brillaban de una forma que el joven no había visto jamás. Estaban húmedos, llenos de vergüenza, y se notaba que la pelirroja estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerlos fijos en el mismo lugar.

Le había dicho que se alegraba de haberla conocido, pero esas palabras no abarcaban lo que sentía realmente por ella.

Por eso no se apartó. En lugar de hacerlo, el sheika deslizó sus dedos vendados por la sonrojada mejilla de la chica, que contuvo el aliento, sorprendida, y recorrió con ellos cada ángulo de su rostro. Se detuvo cuando llegó a la barbilla.

– ¿Qué… qué pasa…? –Susurró Malon ante el repentino cambio de actitud del sheika _– ¿_She…?

Pero él sacudió la cabeza., interrumpiéndola.

– Nada.

Era una mentira necesaria.

El corazón de Sheik palpitaba con emoción, pero en el fondo de su alma notaba que algo iba mal, que lo que estaba a punto de pasar no era correcto. En su mente se dibujaba una y otra vez la imagen de Link: sonriendo, saltando de un lado a otro, esquivando a unos guardias con trifuerzas dibujadas en sus armaduras… Y, finalmente, entrelazando su mano con otra, suave, femenina, de uñas largas y cuidadas. La mano de la princesa Zelda.

Unos recuerdos que no le pertenecían.

Cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza, dejando que la fragancia de Malon impregnase sus sentidos. Olía a campo, a trigo, a hierba recién cortada. A dulzura. Deseó permanecer así toda una vida.

Pero no podía.

– _Yo… sólo soy una marioneta._

Un suspiro lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Para su sorpresa, Malon lo liberó de la presa de sus brazos, manteniendo la cabeza gacha y la mirada firmemente clavada en el suelo. Notó que se le encogía el alma.

– Siento haberte incomodado – Musitó la chica con tanta rapidez que las palabras se entremezclaron en sus labios – Creo que debería irme ya a dormir…

Intentó levantarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la mano vendada del sheika se cerró en torno a su brazo, tirando de ella hacia abajo.

Sheik la apretó contra su pecho con una fuerza que parecía imposible en alguien tan delgado.

– No quiero que te vayas – Susurró el guerrero una y otra vez, como si de un salmo se tratase – No quiero que te vayas, no quiero que te vayas…

Sentía el calor, el cosquilleo del cabello de Malon sobre su cuello. Aquello era real, y le hacía sentir como jamás habría podido imaginar. ¿Acaso podía el corazón de un muñeco latir así? Si no era más que una creación mágica, ¿por qué _necesitaba _a esa chica?

Las preguntas eran demasiadas; Sheik notaba la cabeza a punto de explotar, y sentía tantas ganas de llorar como de gritar, pero una parte de él sabía que debía quedarse en esa habitación.

Lentamente, se separó un poco de Malon, lo justo para mirarla fijamente a la cara. Tenía surcos húmedos en las mejillas, posiblemente lágrimas de frustración, y se sintió culpable.

– No me voy a ir, Sheik – Murmuró la granjera con los ojos clavados en la hipnótica mirada carmesí del muchacho – Te lo prometo.

Y lo besó.

Fue entonces cuando el rubio lo comprendió.

Era Sheik, el guerrero de las sombras, aquel que debía ayudar a salvar Hyrule. Nadie más.

El breve recuerdo de Zelda pasó rápido como un relámpago por su mente, pero no sirvió para detener aquel beso, torpe, lleno de miedo, pero a la vez tan deseado que ni un ejército podría haberlo interrumpido.

– _Yo no soy tú _– Pensó el sheika mientras acariciaba la nuca de Malon – _Nunca lo seré. Lo siento, princesa…_

Sólo la luna, grande y blanca como la nieve, fue testigo de su determinación. Algún día, cuando todo aquello acabase y Ganondorf yaciese bajo tierra, volvería. Tenía un lugar al que regresar.

Y no pensaba abandonarlo.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

A pesar de que el ambiente se había caldeado bastante, Zelda sintió un escalofrío cuando el guerrero la tomó del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse.

Curiosamente, no le preocupaba su desnudez: ambos se encontraban en las mismas condiciones y, además, sentía que conocía el cuerpo del muchacho tan bien como el suyo propio, por lo que tenía otras razones para encontrarse intranquila, aunque no supiese decir cuáles.

– Me alegra que sepas quién soy – Dijo el sheika mientras retrocedía un paso – Me preocupaba que con el tiempo…

Zelda apretó los puños.

– ¡Jamás te olvidaría! – Le interrumpió – Siempre has sido parte de mí, Sheik, no puedo ignorar eso.

La repentina carcajada del sheika le puso los pelos de punta. Era tan… falsa, tan melancólica, que por un momento sintió ganas de llorar.

– Perdona, perdona – Se disculpó el guerrero mientras trataba de controlarse sin demasiado éxito – No he podido evitarlo.

La princesa sacudió la cabeza, meciendo su cabellera dorada al son de sus movimientos. Era idéntica a la de Sheik, exceptuando el corte. También compartían tono de piel, altura, forma de la cara… Eran casi como dos gotas de agua, aunque fuesen de diferente sexo.

La única diferencia radicaba en los ojos, aguamarina los de ella, carmesí los del guerrero. La prueba indiscutible de que pertenecían a especies diferentes.

– Sheik… – Zelda se acarició el vientre, lleno de rozaduras que destacaban en su palidez – ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué… es esto? Siento que algo va terriblemente mal, y no entiendo por qué.

El sheika suspiró y clavó la mirada en el lugar donde hubiera estado el cielo de no haberse encontrado en mitad de la más absoluta oscuridad.

– Todo va mal, princesa – Musitó – Pero el problema ahora es más grave. Antes lo has sentido, ¿verdad? Un golpe fuerte, un grito…

Ella asintió lentamente.

– Link está en peligro.

Los dos lo sabían, aunque no entendían muy bien por qué. Simplemente… sentían que era así.

Zelda abrió los brazos, abarcando la sombras.

– Tiene que haber alguna manera de salvarlo, Sheik, tenemos que hacer algo.

– Podemos hacerlo, de hecho.

La respuesta pilló por sorpresa a la hylian, que arqueó las cejas, confusa.

– ¿Cómo?

Sheik se encogió de hombros.

– Sólo… deja que sea yo una vez más. Sin interrupciones, sin trucos. Deja que Sheik vuelva a la vida.

Zelda sintió cómo su corazón daba un vuelco.

– Tranquila… – Continuó el sheika al ver su reacción – Salvemos a nuestro amigo. Luego ya… arreglaremos cuentas.

La princesa siguió manteniéndose en silencio, por lo que el guerrero, con un suspiro, se adelantó unos cuantos pasos y le sujetó las manos con delicadeza, pero firmemente.

– Zelda, tenemos un problema que vamos a resolver, pero primero debemos ayudar a Link. Sé que quieres hacerlo, así que… no perdamos más el tiempo – La rubia levantó la cabeza al escuchar sus palabras. Sheik hizo una mueca – Por favor.

El silencio se hizo casi eterno hasta que, por fin, unas palabras lo quebraron.

– ¿Qué… tengo que hacer?

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Y la historia continúa, tomando cada vez más forma. Aún queda un poco para que se acabe, así que os va a tocar leer un poco más :P**

**freezeLIGHT , o0 IkU 2012 0o, y Dialirvi, me deja más tranquila saber que a la gente no le ha resultado gore el uso de la lente de la verdad. Tenía que hacer un cambio respecto al juego, porque Link no podía ir por la vida sujetando una lupa y, además, pensé que ya que ese objeto venía del pozo (una mazmorra bastante grotesca, por lo menos desde mi punto de vista), algo espeluznante debía tener, jajaja.**

**Vaidoli, gracias por seguir mis historias :D Ya estoy trabajando en "eso que tú sabes", jujuju.**

**Zillia K, no te preocupes, es normal, yo también pierdo a veces la pista de los fics que leo. ¡Es normal, hay mil por ahí, todos ellos geniales, y si encima a eso le sumas las ocupaciones diarias, el caos ya es increíble! Sólo espero poder seguir escribiendo cosas medianamente legibles, jajaja.**

**Ihatellamas, en primer lugar, adoro tu nick xD En segundo, pedirte una disculpa, porque me ocurrió un pequeño problema con los mensajes privados y algo me dice que no te envié uno al leer tu review. Siempre escribo algo a todos los que me comentan, pero creo que en tu caso me salté esa costumbre. Perdona, y que sepas que me alegro de haberme ganado tu review.**

**Gracias a todos de nuevo. Sé que hay muchos a los que no he mencionado aquí, pero tengo un cacao mental importante y no quiero repetir una y otra vez cosas que a lo mejor he dicho en privados. Prometo controlar mejor esto más adelante.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente, y hasta otra.**


End file.
